Octopus (Peter Pan)
The Octopus is a double side character from 2002 sequel Return to Never Land.' '''He serves as a foil to Captain Hook whom he tries to eat because he thinks he's a fish. His sounds are provided by Frank Welker. Appearances Return to Never Land In the movie, the Octopus replaces the Crocodile as Captain Hook's enemy (as to why this occured, no one is certain). Unlike the Crocodile, who swallowed a clock, the Octopus smacks his suction cups together whenever he happens to come by, which serves as a warning Hook. When Captain Hook and his crew return from London, they tie Jane up in a bag on a net and throw some fish bones overboard to lure the Octopus towards Jane so that, when Peter rescues her, he'll get eaten by the Octopus too and Captain Hook will have his revenge. When Peter Pan arrives, Hook tells him that Jane is Wendy and cuts the bag with his sword sending Jane overboard and into the water with the Octopus and Peter and Tinkerbell both dive in after her and when both of them and the Octopus go under all that comes up is Peter's hat and Hook believes that he has finally gotten his revenge on Peter Pan, but then Peter Pan and Tinkerbell come back up with Jane in the bag and Tinkerbell squirts pixie dust on the Octopus making the sea creature fall on the Jolly Roger and chase Hook. The Octopus grabs Hook with his legs and pulls him back into the water but then he accidentally lets go and sends Hook flying back onto the ship. Later on, when Mr. Smee is giving Hook a foot massage, the Octopus appears and scares Hook and Mr. Smee shoes him away but before he leaves he squirts water at Smee, to which he replies "At least the crocodile had manners". Later on, when Jane saves Peter Pan from Hook, Hook grabs Jane, but Peter throws his sword at the rope to save Jane from Hook again. Hook fell through the ship (because Peter gave the anchor to Hook), into the sea and straight into the Octopus. The octopus faced at Hook and he imagine Hook is a codfish and Hook ran fast up back to the ship. The sea monster ran after Hook in the hole of the bottom of ship. The Lost Boys run away from hole because Hook ran up and the Octopus ran up after Hook on the ship. The Octopus looks mad is get Hook and Hook screams and run away to put the cannon, the bucket of water and the other cannon and head to the end of the ship. The Octopus destroy the Jolly Roger and sinking all the way to the sea and Hook beg to Peter and Jane to save him, but Peter told Hook A good captain always goes down to his ship. But Hook doesn't wants to be a good captain and the octopus grab Hook with one of his legs to eat Hook, but Jolly Roger to ready to sink to the water the octopus looks down at the water. the octopus says Uh-oh and went back to the water with the ship and Hook. Smee and the pirates look so sad but not they watched Hook jumps escape from the hungry octopus and head to the sky and head to the rowboat with Smee and the crew. In the end of the movie, the Octopus looks very mad at the pirates, but he looks in his imagine at Hook, Smee and the pirate crew who are codfishes in the boat, he liking his lips for Hook and his crew. Hook and his minions screaming and row away from Never Land and the Octopus chase after them with his legs making the ticktock sound. As far as anyone can say, he is still chasing them. Jake and the Never Land Pirates In the episode ''Save the Coral Cove Hook and Smee were out to find the legendary Treasure with Eight Arms but by the end of the episode it revealed to be none other than the octopus who began attacking Hook and Smee. He would later appear in the episode Pirate Rock where he attended Jake's pirate concert. He also stole Hook's hooks, and both Hooks' and Jake's pirate crews help to get them back. Gallery Category:Comedy Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Heroes Category:Creatures Category:Sea Monsters Category:Marine Animals Category:Peter Pan characters Category:Sea animals Category:Anti-heroes Category:Living characters Category:Characters who fly Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates characters